Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 4
The fourth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer originally aired on The WB television network from October 5, 1999 to May 23, 2000, concurrently with the first season of Angel series. Synopsis Buffy begins college feeling completely overwhelmed. But once the monsters show up, it's just like old times. Then she starts dating Riley, a handsome commando battling the same monsters. He's part of a secret organization called Initiative, and Buffy is all too happy to join the team. But she soon suspects the Initiative may be more dangerous than the monsters they are supposed to be battling… Summary Season Four begins with Buffy and Willow enrolling at UC Sunnydale, while Xander begins his working life. While the first three seasons dealt metaphorically with adolescent struggles, their post-high school life now deals with issues of leaving home, redefining relationships, and adapting to more responsibilities and social pressures. UC Sunnydale sits not on a Hellmouth, but a top-secret military installation called Initiative. Special-ops soldiers pose as teachers, students, and fraternity brothers. The Initiative is headed by Maggie Walsh, Buffy and Willow’s Psychology professor. Riley Finn, with whom Buffy eventually finds a loving relationship, is Walsh’s teaching assistant by day and her protégé in the Initiative at night. Buffy and Riley strive to protect their secret identities from each other. Though the Initiative appeared at first to be a well-meaning anti-demon operation, it is soon revealed that tests and operations are performed on supernatural beings. Among other things, the Initiative has combined demons, humans, and cybernetics into a prototype super-creature, Adam. An unwitting Buffy tried to integrate her work with that of the Initiative before finding herself in traps set by Walsh. Adam kills Maggie before escaping the Initiative. He masterminded a plan to create a third race, bio-mechanical demonoid creatures like him who would replace humans and demons. Riley discovers that the authority figures he had unquestioningly accepted are not so trustworthy after all. Season four saw the return of the vampire Spike as a regular character, neutered by the Initiative with a microchip in his brain that prevented him from harming human beings. Spike was now one of the most morally ambiguous characters on the show. Meanwhile, Oz departs as Willow develops a romantic relationship with fellow Wiccan Tara. Faith wakes up from her coma, and eventually escapes to Angel series. As Buffy and her friends grow apart, they eventually must reunite to defeat Adam through a spell that combines all of their powers into Buffy’s body. The Initiative is destroyed by the demons during the battle. The main antagonist of this season was Adam. Cast Main cast In order of character appearances: *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy (22/22) *Nicholas Brendon as Xander (22/22) *Alyson Hannigan as Willow (22/22) *Anthony Stewart Head as Giles (22/22) *Marc Blucas as Riley (20/22) (Does not appear in "Living Conditions" and "The Harsh Light of Day") *James Marsters as Spike (18/22) (Does not appear in "The Freshman", "Living Conditions", "Fear, Itself", and "Beer Bad") *Seth Green as Oz (8/22) (Does not appear in "The Initiative" to "Where the Wild Things Are", "The Yoko Factor", and "Primeval") Recurring cast In order of character appearances: *Emma Caulfield as Anya (15/22) *Amber Benson as Tara (12/22) *Leonard Roberts as Forrest (12/22) *Bailey Chase as Graham (10/22) *Lindsay Crouse as Maggie Walsh (9/22) *George Hertzberg as Adam (8/22) *Kristine Sutherland as Joyce (5/22) *Adam Kaufman as Parker (5/22) *Mercedes McNab as Harmony (4/22) *Paige Moss as Veruca (3/22) *Jack Stehlin as Angleman (3/22) *Phina Oruche as Olivia (3/22) *Conor O'Farrell as McNamara (3/22) *Dagney Kerr as Kathy (2/22) *Eliza Dushku as Faith (2/22) *Jeff Ricketts as Weatherby (2/22) *Kevin Owers as Smith (2/22) *Chet Grissom as Clark (2/22) *Alastair Duncan as Collins (2/22) *David Boreanaz as Angel (2/22) *Jason Hall as Devon (1/22) *Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy (1/22) *Andy Umberger as D'Hoffryn (1/22) *Ethan Erickson as Percy (1/22) *Robin Sachs as Ethan Rayne (1/22) *Saverio Guerra as Willy (1/22) *Harry Groener as Richard Wilkins (1/22) *Danny Strong as Jonathan (1/22) *Armin Shimerman as Snyder (1/22) *Sharon Ferguson as Sineya (1/22) Episodes Behind the scenes *This season had the most crossover episodes with Angel series. *Season Four earned the series an Emmy Award "cinematography for a single camera" nomination for the critically acclaimed episode "Hush", as well as a "hairstyling" nomination for episode "Beer Bad". *Joss Whedon has stated about season four: "the loss of Angel actually made things easier, because it meant new places to go. What had become tough was wringing new changes out of that relationship. By season four we were into mission statements. What we said was this is the first year of college. The first year of college is about being able to do whatever the hell you want and completely losing yourself, trying on new identities and changing. Exploring sexuality, exploring freedom to screw your boyfriend all day long, which Buffy did do for a while."Ed Gross, "Buffy The Vampire Slayer Turns 20: Joss Whedon Looks Back". Empire, March 9, 2017. References de:Staffel 4 es:Cuarta Temporada (Buffy) fr:Saison 4 nl:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (seizoen 4) Category:Seasons Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes